


Timeless

by kittylovesbambi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chattering - lots of chattering, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittylovesbambi/pseuds/kittylovesbambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho travels into the future and meets naggy inventor Changmin. They fall in love and change each other for the better. But time doesn't stop for love and Yunho has to go back to his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi new author here~ So this work may be slightly rough around the edges... Or rough everywhere haha ^^;; Constructive criticisms and comments will be much appreciated!
> 
> Also, warning for mentions of Yunho's poisoning incident and broken family for this chapter.

December 2100

"This is crazy, Professor. Surely, you can't be..."  
"How many times must I say this? I AM serious. And I WILL succeed. I spent too much time and too much effort on this to give it all up!"  
"But..."  
"Enough. I don't care what had happened in the past. This is now. Modern technology is so crazily advanced and our seniors have worked so hard just to make all these happen. Hologram calls, teleportation, immortality blah blah blah. These literally only existed in dreams a mere 2 decades ago. But evidently you wouldn't know, you weren't there. But I was. I watched my father come up with blueprints for all of these so-called "impossibilities" and watched him and his team prove the world wrong. One at a time. It's possible, I tell you."

Shim Changmin settled his hands back on his hips after waving them frantically in hope of convincing his assistant and glared back at the shorter man who was definitely unsupportive of his boss's little obsession.

"This time machine," Changmin continued in a whisper and pointed at the grand golden capsule at the far end of the laboratory. "Will. Work."

December 2030

"Op... OPPAAA!!"

Screams came from every direction as he stepped out of his car and he forced a smile across his face. "It's 12 midnight... What on earth are they still doing here..." he thought wearily. Fans have been camping outside his apartment ever since his debut and have been multiplying in numbers ever since. It was not easy being one of the top idols in Korea. Being a public figure was difficult, since many forget that even celebrities need their own privacy, much less a public figure who had killer dance moves, hypnotising vocals and not to mention an extremely attractive exterior. But Jung Yunho never regretted it once. He knew, although slightly more extreme than his expectations, what was coming, and was prepared. He loved the stage like no other and his want to continue standing on that stage and charming girls and boys everywhere alike rose above all else. That is, until that accident.

It was all over the papers.  
"ANTI-FAN POISONS THE JUNG YUNHO"  
"THE DANCING KING IN HOSPITAL. WHAT'S FOR HIM NOW?"

For the first time in his life, he felt the stamina to continue in this industry being drained out of him. He started holding a grudge against stalker fans, not that he wanted to. However, no matter how many times he had tried to tell himself to let it go, a tincy-wincy piece of him held on to it. He had never thought about it before, but what would it be like to return to being an unknown kid in Gwangju, just dancing in his minimal spare time while living his childhood dream as a prosecutor? To be... Unknown. Yes, that would be nice...

What was he thinking? He smiled at his own naive little imagination as he dumped the stack of fangifts on his apartment floor and prepared to open them one by one. "Better to get this over and done with," he thought. He usually chooses to open presents at the end of a long day. Nice presents would cheer him up and weird presents... Let's just say that at least he would not have enough energy to rage.

He scanned the stack of pink boxes and excessive frills and laid his eyes on a silver key with a card attached. A key? It was rare, but definitely not never-before-seen. But if it's a key to whoever-it-is' house again, he had better get rid of it in case it gets him into some trouble like the previous time. He picked it up along with the card and strolled to the garbage chute in the kitchen. He leisurely read the card attached.

Hi Mr Jung  
I am the old lady you helped the other day while I got trampled by your fans. I do not know if you remember me but I do not really care, neither do I enjoy owing anyone favours. This key opens the golden capsule in your room. Enjoy.

He stopped. "Wait... What?" He muttered in shock. He turned the card around to be greeted by a blank side and flipped back to where the note originally was to be greeted by another blank page. The note disappeared. "What the..." He brought the key to eye-level and examined it closely. The initials "SCM" was carved on both sides of the key and that was all. It was just an ordinary key. He enclosed it in his palm and jogged his bedroom to see a human-sized capsule standing in the middle of the room, right on top of his bed.

"What on earth is this doing in here?! How did they get into my apartment?! Huh?!" His initial shock was then replaced with incredulity and he let out his signature laugh. "This must be a joke by the Suju guys... Forever doing weird things HAHAHA"

The key slid into the keyhole perfectly and he turned it. The door opened with a snap.

"HA! I KNEW YOU WERE..." He poked his head into the capsule and shouted, expecting someone like Heechul or Donghae in the capsule waiting to pounce on him. But he was wrong. Contrary to its extremely futuristic exterior, the interior was to be described as homey. It was lined with cushions and with a silky soft texture and yet rippled like water.

Yunho poked at the somewhat alien material with eyes wide and mouth agape. "Amazing," He repeated for the fifth time within the past minute. He reached into the extreme end of the capsule, which was just less than an arm length away, and continued feeling the interior of the capsule. Once he thought it was save, he stepped in.

He felt calm, for some reason. He felt safe. Protected.

He stepped back and his left foot landed on a small red button.

The door clicked shut.

"What... Hey..."

"SYSTEM ACTIVATED," A shrill, robotic voice called out.

December 2100

"INITIALISING TIME PORTAL," A shrill, robotic voice rang through the laboratory.

"What..." Changmin snapped awake and lifted his head from the stacks of papers on the table. A pool of drool rested neatly on top one of hundreds of failed prototype blueprints.

"ZERO POINT FIVE MINUTES TILL ARRIVAL,"

"Wait stop! What's happening? I didn't initiate no shit. NO ARRIVAL NO ARRIVAL," He shouts as he desperately pressed the buttons on his computer.

"ZERO POINT THREE MINUTES TILL ARRIVAL,"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT," Changmin screamed.

"ARRIVING IN 10... 9... 8..."

"This isn't happening how could it have self-activated," Changmin's fingers never stopped flying over the buttons but to no avail.

"7... 6... 5..."

"Why isn't the emergency suspension code working?! Shit shit stupid flaw in the GAHHH,"

"4... 3... 2..."

"No no no no no I shouldn't have..."

"1"

The door of the golden capsule clicked open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Here's a short chapter haha :P

_December 2100_

When the capsule finally stopped shaking and the door opened, Yunho immediately flung himself out and proceeded to puke all over the shiny floor.

Wait, his floor ain't that shiny.

Feeling a little more comfortable, he wiped off the spit at the corner of his mouth with his sleeves and straighted his back. The sight that met him was unexpected. Apparently, not only the floor was shiny, but the entire room was practically shining. Neat, as well. Yunho strolled in across all the huge machines that were lined up against the wall, taking a glance at the little standee in front of each showing the name of the invention as well as explaining the use. The smaller gadgets were on display in a huge glass cabinet with small cards placed neatly in front of each showing the name and usage as well. His steps came to a halt in front of the numerous newspaper cut-outs framed up on the wall.

"Brilliant new inventor, Mr Shim, has saved mankind"  
"Shim and Co. has done it again"  
"Amazing inventions by Shim and Co."  
"Killed by jealous competitors"  
"Truly a great loss - Tribute to Shim"

His heart constricted a little more than necessary, reading the articles. After muttering a silent prayer for said Mr Shim, he turned around again. And then he noticed. Huge doe-like eyes staring back at him . Well, ok, his heart shouldn't be beating THAT fast. He should be used to the staring by now. He's an international superstar for goodness sake. But there was just something about that gaze...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Changmin was freaking out internally ever since the stranger stepped out of the capsule. He freaked out even more when he saw puke staining his precious laboratory floor. And... Oh my gosh did he just wipe the puke with his _sleeves_? He gave an unvoluntary shiver. Was he from the prehistoric times or something? As the stranger took a private tour around the room, he tried to calm himself down. Ok, at least there isn't any more bile in play. And the caveman seemed pretty hot. The feline-like eyes, that perfect nose, those thick, tempting lips, and that jaw oh that jaw... His body was thick and strong, with the most muscular of thighs and arms and... Another shiver was sent through him and it was for a completely different reason from the first. Yeah, he needs to stop before it starts showing.

And then the stranger stops in front of the newspaper cut-outs, his heart stopped. Although he displayed those articles in his lab, no one besides him actually dared to read them _that_ openly. No one stays in his lab long anyway. He placed them there to remind himself of why he wanted to be an inventor in the first place. He wanted to carry on his father's legacy, he wanted to show the world that the Shims won't bow down to such dirty play. He hated, he hated those competitors to the guts for killing his father. He hated that those competitors never got a sentence longer than a mere jail term. He hated that the world continued revolving even when his father, his hero, the one deemed as saviour of mankind, the one who dedicated his life to invention to help humanity, their hero, had died so tragically. And having someone read those articles so attentively in his lab, he risked having someone completely understanding him, his thoughts and emotions. That itself, was unnerving.

Then the stranger spun around.

After what seemed like hours of awkward staring, Changmin opened his mouth, "Um, hi."

"Uh, yeah, hi. Sorry I think I'm lost?" Yunho started. Followed by more awkward staring. To break the silence, he blabbered, "Well you see I just got home from the music bank performance and I was really tired and I was opening fan gifts and one of them was a key given by some old lady that I helped and some giant capsule and um..." He really wished the other dude would stop staring at him because it was turning his brain to mush.

What. Did he just say music bank? Didn't the show name change like twice within the past 7 decades? The show is now filled with androids singing and dancing, replacing the human "idols", as they used to call it. Then, it dawned on him.

"Which year are you from?" Changmin asks.

In response, Yunho gave him a look of bewilderment. This scientist guy owns all the weird gadgets but not a calendar?

"2030"

Changmin's mouth formed an "O" shape as acknowledgement. He wonders how he could break the news to him gently... That he had in fact travelled 70 years into the future and he doesn't need to freak out, and that he would try his best to find the flaw in the machine before sending him back (Otherwise he might accidentally send him back to the wrong time like the prehistoric times. On a second thought, he might thrive there.)

So Changmin raised his left wrist and clicked a button on his arm band and a holographic calendar popped out. Yunho's eyes widened so comically Changmin almost laughed. But the most shocking thing for Yunho wasn't the hologram arm band, it was the date written on the calendar.

December 2100

"Shit," Yunho breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talk about saesang’s invasion of privacy, brief mention of traffic accidents and yunho’s glue (poisoning) incident.

“HAHAHA” Yunho was practically rolling on the floor, laughing.

Changmin stared at him, wondering if the impact of the time travel finally broke something in him.

“Um, are you ok?” Changmin took a step forward to put a concerned hand on Yunho’s still shaking shoulder.

“I must say,” Yunho wiped off a tear. “This is the best thing a fan has ever done for me. I mean, going that far to break into my home, stuff a golden capsule in, although that’s pretty creepy, then transporting me to this lab-like place. All these technology, everything, it looks super real! I almost got fooled for a second there. Sigh I was so stressed earlier today. Thanks man, for making me happy. I’m really grateful. In return, I’ll do something for you. So do you want a photo? Or an autograph? Or a concert ticket?”

Changmin felt so sorry for him. Yeah, the time machine must have broken something in the poor man, and it was all his fault! He took a deep breath, put a calm hand on Yunho’s shoulder, and spoke really slowly. “You may not understand, but we are in fact in the year 2100, and I am in fact not a fan of yours, and I don’t even know who you are. Really. So just calm down and…”

Yunho’s expression darkened and he shook off Changmin’s hand. The scientist dude was carrying this prank too far. Worse yet, Yunho was actually believing him. He took 2 large steps towards the newspaper cuttings and peered at the fine prints at the top of each article. They were all published after 2030. His eyes widened in shock and he ran to pull up the blinds covering the windows. He was about to look down to see the traffic when he realised the traffic was in fact hovering above the building. The people walking on the streets all had arm bands similar to the scientist dude’s. “No, no, no, how could this be?” Yunho turned to Changmin, horrified. Despite the overwhelming evidence that yes, he had indeed travelled into the future, a small part of him told him that the scientist dude was another creepy stalker, no, kidnapper, trying to keep him here and force him to do his bidding.

Or maybe it’s a dream.

Yunho let out a laugh, relieved. Of course it’s a dream! He must have fallen asleep without knowing! He hasn’t been sleeping for the past 3 days anyway.

He quickly ran towards a wall, wanting to bash his head against it to wake himself up from this horrible nightmare when-

A pair of arms wrapped tightly around his waist pulling him back. “Did you seriously lose your mind?” Changmin screamed, still trying to restrain the struggling stranger and preventing him from potentially killing himself.

The stranger kept struggling to break free, intent on bashing his head on the wall and their bodies rubbed against each other and the stranger’s butt was rubbing against his-

Oh. 

He stopped struggling.

Changmin loosened his arms and was about to start chiding him when he realised the stranger was burning a hole through his crotch. And that was when he noticed the tent in his pants.

 _Oh_.

Face beet-red and ears flaming, he quickly covered his front with his lab coat.

“Just… Just calm down, ok?” He stammered, unsure if he was talking to the stranger or himself. He took a few more deep breaths before continuing. “Just sit down and I’ll explain.”

* * *

 

“Oh my god,” Yunho muttered with his face buried in his hands. “I’m in so much trouble.”

He looked up to see Changmin’s (they had a short self-introduction session earlier because Changmin was appalled to be labelled as the “scientist dude”) head tilted slightly to the right, bambi eyes widened curiously. Yeah, that’s kinda cute. Very cute actually.

“Like I said, I’m an idol. I’m quite famous actually, I’ve the biggest fan base in the world and-“ Yunho couldn’t help but blow his own horn but hey it’s not his fault, he earned all that with sweat and blood. But he halted himself when Changmin raised an unimpressed brow. Yunho cleared his throat, “Point is, by tomorrow morning, the whole world is going to realise I’m missing. And I can’t just, be missing. My family, all my fans and the company will be worried. All that disappointment is way too much for me to ever bear.”

“Hmm,” Changmin made a small sound of acknowledgement. “You must be really loved huh?”

Was that a tinge of jealousy Yunho sensed? He lightly shook his head and ignored the feeling.

“Yeah,” he gave a wry smile. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I loved the attention and all, but sometimes it’s too much. It isn’t much with my family or my company, but the fans. They can be pretty overwhelming. Sometimes they love you so much that… Well… They get lost and forget that you’re a person too, and not some inanimate object subjected to their needs and wants. It’s not completely their fault I guess, but it can be tiring.”

Changminwondered what Yunho meant by him being forgotten as a person. He was curious about Yunho’s story and so he asked. Besides, Yunho knew some stuff about him from reading the articles earlier. So it's only fair that he knew something about him.

Yunho then told him about the invasion of privacy, the break-ins; the stealing of underwear; the weirder packages that he received, consisting of items varying from apartment keys to locks of hair to undergarments stained with bodily fluid. He mentioned how difficult it was to date since everyone expected him to be theirs. He talked about how his family gets harassed as well, just to capture his attention. He spoke about how he gets pushed and groped in airports and other public places. He continues about being assaulted and being nearly killed in car accidents just because fans wanted his attention.

He took a deep breath before venturing into the incident. It wasn’t the feeling of his throat closing up and being on the verge of having vomited his intestines out that affected him the most. It was the psychological effect. How he had never drank orange juice after the incident. How he never dared to touch another drink from unknown sources. How his originally trusting personality transformed into being constantly suspicious and unsure of whom he can rely on, all that just to be able to rest a bottle rim against his lips without fear.

With this, Yunho let out a shaky breath, signalling to Changmin that it was the end of his tale. Changmin couldn’t help but feel slightly heartbroken for the man. After a moment of silence, he rose and walked over to the small pantry at the side and fetched a bottle of orange juice and placed it in front of Yunho.

Yunho’s eyes widened in question.

“You can’t go on like that forever,” Changmin began. Why is he even caring? “My psychologist friend once told me that the best way to overcome a fear, is to face it. From now on, until you go back to 2030, you’re going to drink a bottle of orange juice every day.”

“What?” Yunho questioned disbelievingly. “You can’t make me! Never. I…” He took another wary glance at that bottle as if it was a grenade just waiting to explode.

“Look,” Changmin started again. He keeps asking himself why he cares but he couldn’t stop. “If you don’t do what I say then I won’t send you back to 2030. And you’re just going to rot here. With all your fans, family and friends worrying about you. Would you like that to happen?”

Yunho wore an offended expression and puffed angrily. Cornered by Changmin's threats, he slowly leaned forward to pick up the bottle of orange juice with 2 fingers and brought it close to his face, lips pouting in concentration. He snuck a pleading glance at Changmin to be met with an unimpressed brow. He gave the bottle a sweep up and down, and after deeming it safe to open, he did. He then brought the rim of the bottle close to his nose and he took a sniff and once again the orange liquid cleared the inspection. He really had no reason to deny the bottle of evil. He tried to put on his best puss-in-boots impersonation and glance at Changmin again, but this time he received a glare AND lips pressed in a straight just-do-it-already line.

Giving a sigh of resignation, he brought the rim to his lips and took a tentative sip.

Then proceeded to spit it out on the floor.

“Oh my god would you stop leaving bodily fluids all over my lab!” Changmin cried, annoyed, while running fill a bucket with water and soap and grab a mop.

Yunho pouted. He didn’t want that to happen either. It was just that the taste of orange juice made his mouth react that way.

He was about to wipe his mouth with his sleeves again when Changmin amazingly appeared next to him and held his arm in a death grip. “Don’t. Use. Your. Sleeves. Either. Sleeves aren’t invented for you to treat as a rag,” Changmin snapped.

After mopping up the orange juice, Changmin rested the mop and bucket against the wall. “Look, I still have some paperwork to settle before I can settle you down somewhere and discuss your temporary residence. Meanwhile, you finish this bottle of juice and then mop up that pool of puke you left so graciously upon entering my lab,” Changmin ordered.

His expression then softened, and he bent down to meet Yunho in the eye. “The juice wasn’t that bad, was it?”

Without breaking eye contact, Yunho slowly shook his head. He looked like child seeing sense after throwing a tantrum.

Seeing this, Changmin couldn’t help but give a soft smile and lightly grabbed Yunho’s hand before letting it go.

Just then, he realised Yunho was without his shoes, his toes curled inwards, the left stacked over the right to keep itself warm. Gently, he kicked off his own shoes. He placed a hand on Yunho’s ankle and guided each foot slowly into his shoes. When he was done, he looked up at Yunho with a smile to be met with Yunho’s blushing face.

That was when he realised how intimate the gesture was.

How did he not realise it when he was doing it?

Ears red again, he quickly stood up and ordered, tone more fiery than necessary to cover up his embarrassment, “You better be done by the time I finish the paperwork!”

* * *

 

“Take off your shoes!” Changmin shrieked indignantly at Yunho.

Yunho, surprised by the tone, hastily removed his shoes and kicked them to the side of the entrance of Changmin’s home.

With a sigh, Changmin walked back to the door to arrange the shoes neatly, all while glaring intensely at Yunho. Yunho thinks he withered a little from the gaze.

“Hey,” Yunho leaned close to Changmin, narrowing his eyes. “How old are you anyway?”

Changmin jumped back at the close proximity, ears red. “26.”

“YES!” Yunho whooped in victory. “I’m older than you! I’m 28.”

Changmin rolled his eyes so hard his irises almost disappeared. “You are from 70 years ago,” Changmin spoke slowly, as if to a toddler. “What are the chances of you being younger than me? In fact, you should be nothing but a pile of dust now.” Changmin snickered.

“Why you, brat,” Yunho pouted aggressively. “I’m the hyung and you should respect me and not speak to me like that.”

“Well, excuse me,” Changmin scoffed. “Who’s the one pouting like a baby whose candy got stolen, hmmm?” Changmin then quickly ran towards his room to take cover when Yunho looked like he was about to pounce on him with aggressively pouted lips.

* * *

As Changmin took refuge in his room, Yunho invited himself to tour Changmin's quarters. The apartment was neat, just like back in the lab. To his surprise, there weren't as many gadgets as he had expected. Well, gadgets that he can't recognise anyway. Changmin must have been pretty conservative for someone who is supposedly designing cutting-edge technology. The apartment was small and quaint, but well-equipped. There are 2 toilets (Yunho supposed there was another in Changmin's room), 2 bedrooms, a decently-sized kitchen with a huge cabinet and a small living room with a small couch and television. On the television console, there were several digital frames. Yunho took his time to squint at every single on of them.

The first one was of a little boy less than 10 years of age, he assumed it was Changmin, judging by the similarly large bambi eyes.

The second was of the same little boy, but a bit older, wearing an elf costume, sitting on Santa's lap, whom Yunho assumed was Changmin's father. So they still celebrated Christmas 70 years later, huh?

The third was of Changmin and his father again, but this time, both were in labcoats and smiling brightly, posing next to a huge machine.

By the time Yunho finished scrutinising every photo, he realised something was missing. 

Changmin's mother.

Just then, a door clicked open and Changmin strolled out of his room, dressed in casual sweats and a wife beater with a pile of clothing in his arms.

"You'll sleep in this room from now," Changmin used his head to gesture towards the room opposite his and passed Yunho the pile of clothing. "I've picked out the looser clothing for you to wear. These should do for now, since you would not be attending any formal events anyway. New toiletries are kept in the cabinet in the toilet, just pick up whatever you need. You can go take a shower if you want, I'll make us some dinner."

With a grateful smile, Yunho sang, "Thanks, Changminnie."

"Don't call me that!" Changmin blushed for the hundredth time that day.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was meant to post this on Sunday but I got too excited and my self control sucks so here you go hahaha hope you enjoy it and merry christmas ♡


End file.
